A Life After
by amazingarchangel
Summary: What really happened to Jake and Sherry after China?
1. Chapter 1

A Life After

Paris, France

6 Months After China

The warm morning sun shone through the open window. A cool breeze blew the silk curtains of the luxurious hotel room open. Two bodies lay in bed, a blonde and a redhead. The redhead stirred and looked out the window, smiled. He leaned down and kissed the blonde's neck, slowly trailing kisses across her shoulder, then down her naked back. He felt her stir, letting out a small moan.

"Mornin' Super-Girl." The redhead said with a smile.

The blonde let out another moan and a small laugh. "Good morning, Jake Muller." She said, goosebumps covering her skin. She flipped over to look him in the eyes, his mouth moving from her back to her belly-button. She took a sharp breath.

Jake's mouth broke into a grin and he moved up her body, trailing kisses all the way. "And a very good morning to you too, Sherry Birkin." He said.

After the dramatic events in China, The United States Government brought Birkin and Muller back home and spent several weeks interviewing Birkin while Jake's blood-work was being analyzed. Once the vaccine was created the C-Virus was almost wiped off the face of the Earth. Granted there were a couple of outbreaks every couple of months, and mostly in third world countries where the vaccine was controlled by warlords who would only distribute it to people who could pay; the BSAA was working on a remedy to that situation. After the vaccine was created, the government had no more need for Jake Muller and he was sent on his way, off to do what mercenaries do best. Pat on the shoulder. "Good job. You did your country proud. Thank-you." Blah, blah, blah. Same shit, different politician.

Sherry on the other hand was given a couple weeks downtime, a warm bed, a hot meal, and the best therapy that could be offered to her. After that, she was sent off to Argentina to deal with a potential C-Virus outbreak. She didn't hear from Jake for several weeks after they said their goodbyes in Washington.

Jake took a long break after he got out of the Pentagon; the atmosphere in there made his skin crawl. He spent a long while just being incredibly shitfaced, wanting to forget all of the horrors. Russian vodka, Spanish Tequila, Japanese Sake, Southern Moonshine, just to name a few of the comforts he enjoyed in the span of just a few short weeks. It wasn't until he went to check his account balance, just to see how screwed he was, that he finally snapped back into sobriety.

Fifty million dollars.

Fifty. Million. Dollars. That'll do it.

Exactly what he requested back in Edonia. He was sure he wouldn't get that money. Apparently someone came through for him. He managed to get a call through to Leon who was able to do Jake a solid and let him in to when Sherry was due back. Jake made some calls to FOS along with a little help from Leon and managed to get Sherry on a plane that was bound to Paris.

Jake met her at baggage claim. He never had had such a strong embrace in his life. Leon did a little manipulating on his end and got Sherry almost a year off from duty; God knows she earned it.

The two of them had been together ever since.

Jake drew a line of kisses from the centre of her breasts to her mouth, which she happily reciprocated. They broke the kiss and Sherry giggled.

"Six months ago we were running for our lives from a roided out B.O.W. And now we're sleeping in the most expensive hotel room that Paris has available." She said, wrapping a leg around him and pulling him close to her.

Jake smiled and traced her jawline with his index finger. "And six months ago you though I was an asshole." He said with a laugh.

Sherry bit down on his finger, causing him to grunt in pain. "I still think you're an asshole." She said with a grin, wrapping his finger in her lips and gently running her tongue around it.

"Now , where was this when we were stuck in a cabin in Edonia?" Jake said, his other hand gently running down her torso, causing more goosebumps to return.

Sherry gave his finger one long lick and bit her lip. "You remember I thought you were an asshole? I didn't hate you, but I thought you were an asshole back then. Besides, those J'avo interrupted us anyway."

Jake's hand stopped between her legs, causing Sherry to blush. "So you would have slept with me?" Jake said, moving his fingers slightly.

Sherry moaned quietly. "I have a thing for bad guys." She pulled him into a kiss, forcefully ramming her tongue down his throat.

Jake quickened his pace, causing Sherry to start breathing heavily. She began to rock her hips forward into Jake, matching his rhythm. She felt her eyes roll back in her head and she let out a loud, muffled, moan into his mouth as she came. The two of them broke the kiss, staring into each-others eyes. Sherry panted and rolled her head back, exposing the skin on her neck. Jake leaned forward and kissed it, sucking on the flesh hard enough to give her a bruise. Sherry let out a whimper as she felt the blood vessels break under her skin.

"Jake," she managed out in between gasps, "I love you."

Jake stopped everything he was doing and looked up at her, his eyes locking with hers.

"Oh god. If I'm going to fast for you just tell me. I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean-"

Jake pulled her into a kiss and hugged her tightly. He played with her blonde hair and broke the kiss. Smiling at her he said "Took you damn long enough, Super-Girl." She laughed and hugged him back. "I love you, too." He said.

Sherry flipped him over on his back so she straddled him, her breasts exposed. She grinned wolfishly. "So...you ready for another round of last night?"

Jake guffawed and flipped her onto her back. "Fuck yes." He said.

Sherry wrapped her legs around him and grinned.

A/N: Yes I know that Jake only asked for 50 bucks. But you can't buy boatloads of alcohol, dozens of plane tickets, beautiful rooms, and expensive cheese with 50 bucks. Doesn't happen. I decided I would give my own take on how it should have ended. R/R and don't hate me to much. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A massive thank-you to EVERYONE who read the first chapter. This was originally planned as a one-shot but due to the massive influx of views I feel that I owe you, the readers, a little bit more. Major love to everyone for the reviews (you know who you are).

Paris, France

7 Months after China

Jake flopped onto his back with a laugh, a slight smile on his face. Sherry lay on top of him, straddling his hips. She trailed kisses down his neck and across his chest; she felt his back arch in pleasure. She looked up at him, a wide grin on her face. She bit down on his left pectoral muscle, sucking at the skin.

"Is this what we're going to do all day?" Jake said, wincing as he felt a bruise start to grow.

Sherry sat up; a blue tank top covered her chest. She frowned and ran her hands over Jake's chest. "You don't like this?" She said as she leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips.

"No I do, believe me, sweetheart. This is the most fun I've had and the happiest I've been in a long, long time." Jake said, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her down to him. "Aren't you tired anyway? We've been having ridiculously good s-"

"Ridiculously _great_ sex." Sherry interrupted him.

"Great sex. We've been having great sex for the past two weeks. I'm feelin' a little worn out if you know what I mean." Jake said. He wasn't lying. As great as the sex was, he was starting to get sore. His muscles ached, especially his thigh muscles. He was surprised that Sherry was so good in bed for a girl who had only been given a life of her own just three years ago. It's a wonder what the internet can teach people nowadays.

"I'm sorry." Sherry said sadly, placing her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating slowly and loudly. "I thought that this is what you would have wanted. I'm just trying to make you happy."

Jake pulled her chin up to face him. "You don't have to fuck my brains out to make me happy, Sherry." He said, stroking her hair and tucking a stray piece behind her ear.

"I know." She said. "It's just that I don't know what else to do. Sex just seems so easy. And it's something that we both really like, right?" She took his hand in hers and kissed it, staring into his eyes.

"You don't have to do anything, Sherry." Jake said quietly. "I don't care how long it takes you to adjust to normal life outside of a government building. No matter how long it takes you to realize that you don't have to do a damn thing to make me happy. He pulled her into a kiss and wrapped his strong arms around her. He broke the kiss after a long while and stroked her face. "Just stay here with me." Jake stroked her face with his fingers. "I love you, Sherry Birkin."

Sherry couldn't believe that 7 months ago Jake was one of the biggest jerks she had ever met. She didn't think that he was capable of what he was saying. He was so hardened and cold. He was a mercenary after all. She buried her face in his neck and inhaled deep, the smell of his scent unmistakably masculine. He smelled of Head and Shoulders, Drakkar Noir, and just plain man. "I love you too." She said. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Hey," Jake said quietly, "don't cry. Don't even think about crying. You'll get me started."

Sherry chuckled and kissed him gently. Jake wrapped his hands in her hair and inhaled her smell. She smelled delicious. Sherry slipped her tongue into his mouth and they both played with each-other.

As much as Jake didn't want to do this, he couldn't help himself. She always felt so right. Every inch of skin, her lips, her tongue, her breasts; he wouldn't change any of it for anything.

Not even fifty million dollars.

Jake practically tore her shirt off, revealing a black bra underneath. God, she was beautiful. He trailed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone; he heard her moan and take a sharp breath.

"I thought you didn't want to do this today." Sherry breathed.

"Well," Jake said, effortlessly unsnapping her bra, "I lied."

Sherry laughed and threw the bra across the room. She could feel that Jake was rather "enthusiastic". She felt his mouth move down to her breast and bite on her skin. She whimpered and moved into him.

For the first time in weeks, Jake and Sherry didn't fuck. They made love. Both of them breathing heavy, holding each-other tightly. When the two of them finally came, they were spent. Sweat slicked their bodies and their hearts beat to the point of explosion. Sherry and Jake stared at each-other for a long while.

"We should get dinner." Sherry said. Jake laughed, kissing her nose.

"You're right. We should. I've already made reservations." Jake said with a smile. He hopped out of bed and looked outside. The sun was just starting to go down.

"You what?" She said in awe. "Who the hell are you?" Jake stood in front of the window, stark naked. Sherry couldn't help but bite her lip at the sight of him.

Jake put his hands on his hips and then threw his arms in the air. "We're never going to have something known as a quickie are we?" He said shaking his head. Sherry couldn't help but roll onto her back and laugh.

"Maybe one day we will. It's probably because we're so young and energetic that our stamina lasts so long." Sherry said.

Jake knew that sometimes Sherry didn't understand sarcasm as well as other people. She also probably didn't understand what a "quickie" was. He grinned and walked back towards the bed. "Two hours is freakishly good stamina." He said.

"We _are_ both freaks." Sherry said with a smile, sitting up and looking at Jake. "Where did you get us a reservation?"

Jake smirked. He tapped her on the nose like the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella. "You've got an hour to get ready. Thank god for separate bathrooms."

"An hour? Where are we going?" Sherry said, wrinkling her nose. "You could be taking me to McDonalds for all I know."

"Sherry," Jake started, "I recently came into quite a large sum of money. Even if I _was_ to take you to a McDonalds it would be a FABULOUS experience." He finished with a triumphant finger wag.

Sherry laughed and rolled over, propping herself up on her elbow. "Fine. Give me one hour." She climbed out of the bed and planted a kiss on his lips, gently sliding her tongue into his mouth. Jake broke the kiss by tilting his head back, Sherry's tongue hung out of her mouth. She pulled it back in and smiled, making her way to the bathroom.

Jake smirked and gave her behind a light tap. Sherry turned her head around and looked at Jake over her shoulder, her mouth open wide. Jake hurried off into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"You're gonna regret that!" Jake heard from outside.

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone again for the views, follows, favorites, and reviews. This was originally, like I said before, planned to be a one shot. Depending on how this is received, I'll continue. I definitely have some ideas running around in my head about how I want this to go. Once again R/R. Thanks a lot readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Paris, France

7 months after China

"Where the hell did he go?" Sherry said to herself, stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

Sherry had just stepped out of the shower, and hearing no noise whatsoever in their hotel room, decided to investigate. Jake was gone. Sherry guessed that he went to wherever he had said that they had reservations to. She shrugged and dropped her towel, staring at herself in the full body mirror that hung on the wall.

She rubbed at the bruises on her neck and chest; Jake tended to get carried away sometimes. But then again so did she. She remembered the first few weeks that she and him had spent together. She never felt so good in her life.

3 months after China

"Jake?" Sherry said in shock as she stepped out of the customs gate at the airport.

The handsome mercenary that Sherry had left behind in America wore a sharp suit and looked incredibly clean. He shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled.

"Jake!" Sherry yelled, running towards him. She leaped into the air, unafraid of her skin tight blue jeans ripping, and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. She felt him wrap his arms around her, supporting her weight. "Was this you?" She asked, her head buried in his neck.

"Nice to see you too, Super-girl." Jake said, using the old nickname that he coined for her back in the mountains of Edonia. "How ya been?"

Sherry couldn't believe that he was here. She felt her heart skip several beats as he held her in his strong arms, he stroked the back of her hair. She broke the hug and stared up at him, his own eyes piercing through her. "Lonely." She said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

Jake smiled, taking her hand in his just like he did on the horrifying ride out of the underwater base in China. "Giving you some time off." He said, gently pulling her towards the door.

"What? How?" Sherry said, planting her feet firmly on the ground. "Forget that. I have to get my bags." She finished, letting go of his hand and turning around and walking towards baggage claim.

Jake walked after her. He took her hand and held it tight, stopping her on the spot. "Whats in the bags that you need?" He said quietly, the same voice he used in the cabin.

Sherry stared at him. "Well...for...for starters, my clothes. Then toiletries and then just some books I bought in the terminal in Washington."

"Does any of it have sentimental value to you?" He asked.

"Well...no, not really."

Jake smirked. "Then don't worry about _any _of it."

Jake pulled Sherry towards him, hoisting her up onto his shoulder, smiling as he did.

"Jake! Put me down!" Sherry yelled, struggling against his grip. The truth was, she didn't want to be let go. She loved the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her waist. She secretly had a giant smile plastered on her face. "Jake!" She broke into a laugh. "Put me down! I can walk."

Jake didn't listen, he continued to carry her out of the airport terminal. "It's okay! I know her." He called out at the people staring at them; but he figured that her giggling would let others know that he was just having fun. They exited the terminal and Jake put her down on the ground, brushed his jacket off.

Sherry crossed her arms over her chest and looked around. "So now we're outside. Have you thought any further than this?" Sherry said cockily.

Jake looked around, placing his hand in his mouth and whistled loudly. "I'm a mercenary. I always plan ahead." He said with a cocky smile.

A long black limousine pulled around the corner, honking twice as it pulled up to the curb where Jake and Sherry stood. Sherry stood there dumbfounded.

"What the hell is this?" She said in surprise laced with shock.

Jake opened the door for her and raised a hand out to her. "Your carriage awaits." He said with a smile.

Sherry blushed bright crimson and took his hand, stepping into the limo. The interior was all black leather with a trim of tortoise shell along the two counters, which Sherry immediately assumed were coolers for alcohol. It was incredibly spacious, allowing room for probably 8 people; it seemed a little too big for just her and Jake. "Who _are _you?" Sherry asked with a laugh.

Jake gave a smile and stepped in, closing the door as he entered. "Driver." He called out. "Hotel."

"Yes, Mr. Muller."

Sherry looked at Jake with a cocked eyebrow. "Mr. Muller?" She said with a chuckle. "That doesn't suit you at all."

Jake rolled his eyes. "I've been trying to convince him to not call me that. It's an unbreakable habit."

Sherry's demenor quickly changed, realizing the situation she was in. She had to ask the burning question as the limo lurched forward. "What the _FUCK _is going on?" She called out, crossing her arms. "I got a call from Leon saying that there was an urgent assignment in Paris. Did you get called for that too? And you so happened to pick me up in a limo?"

Jake chuckled. "Leon's a convincing liar." He said. "There's no assignment." He reclined back in the chair. "Just me."

Sherry wanted to be mad, she really did. She wanted to go home, sulk in her small apartment and wait for her next mission. She wanted to eat containers of ice cream and play with her cat while watching re-runs of old T.V shows.

But she couldn't.

"What? You set this up?" Sherry asked.

Jake nodded his head in a silent reply.

Sherry couldn't speak. She had lost her words. "But...what...I have a job to do, Jake. I can't just drop off the grid for however long you intend to keep me here. And what about Leon? You could get him in a lot of trouble by doing this." Her words came out a little harsher than she would have liked.

Jake frowned. "Well I'm sorry for trying to give you a bit of R&R. Your government sure as hell wasn't going to do it. You can jump right back on a plane and head home if you want! Don't say I never did anything nice for you!" He said angrily.

Sherry recoiled back in her seat, feeling upset. "You did all this for me?" Sherry said, getting up and moving to sit beside Jake. She reached over and pulled his hand free of his chest; it came surprisingly easily.

Jake turned and looked at her, his eyes glancing down at her lips then back to her eyes. "Yeah I did." He said, gripping her hand tightly. Jake felt Sherry's head lie down on his shoulder. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Thank you. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before." She said sincerely. She didn't even question how he could afford all this.

Jake flinched as her head touched his shoulder. "Yeah. Sure, Super-girl. No problem."

Sherry giggled. "I missed that." She said with a smile, moving closer to him.

She passed out soon after that.

Paris, France

7 months after China

Sherry spotted a beautiful, white, strapless dress, hanging from the door. She gasped as she approached it. It was pure silk. "Oh my god..." She breathed out. "This is unreal." She slipped the dress on and found it fit perfectly, albeit a little tight in the midsection; she hadn't _really _worked out since she got here.

There was a rough itching feeling between her breasts. She cocked an eyebrow and reached down, pulling out a piece of paper. She cracked a small smile and shook her head. She opened the piece of paper. It was a note.

_By the time you've found this I'll already be at dinner. Go downstairs. Your carriage awaits._

_-Jake_

Chills ran up her spine at the phrase that Jake had used on her when she first arrived in Paris. Sherry grabbed a small matching purse and headed out the door. She almost tripped over a small, red, box with a white and blue bow on it. Again, Sherry shook her head. She picked up the box and ripped the bow off and opened the box.

A pair of white high heeled shoes sat beautifully inside. Sherry took the shoes out of the box and threw the bow and the box back inside their room; they looked almost like the slippers from Cinderella. She slipped the shoes on. They fit perfectly. Sherry closed and locked the door behind her and headed towards the elevator and down to the lobby where, supposedly, her carriage awaited.

A/N: I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I've had a lot of stuff to do and writing took a bit of a back seat for awhile. I thank all of you for reviewing, reading, and following this story. I hope that you all like the new chapter. Once again, R&R!


End file.
